


A Mermaid’s Tale: The Rewarding Rescue

by The_Love_Doctor_PhD



Series: The Monster Girl Anthology - A Collection of Erotic Monster Girl Scripts [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Chained Damsel, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Monster Girl, intimate sex, makeout, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Love_Doctor_PhD/pseuds/The_Love_Doctor_PhD
Summary: In today's script, the story begins with a captured mermaid being set up to be sold by a band of pirates. Fortunately, I kind and caring slave aboard the ship has other plans, and intends to free her. When both manage to escape, she wants to thank him...personally.
Series: The Monster Girl Anthology - A Collection of Erotic Monster Girl Scripts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092227
Kudos: 1





	A Mermaid’s Tale: The Rewarding Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Text in *stars* indicates an action or emotion to evoke. Originally formatted for Reddit.
> 
> (Optional) text is just that, optional sound effects or lines that I feel could help add to the audio in some way.
> 
> Accompanying SFX Download Link: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/ysubev9ugk3druu/AAClTcgbjojWhdjS5AsJ2SWHa?dl=0

[This openings a bit of a weird one, as it’s mostly sound effects and gagged/ muffled sounds for a solid 1-2 minutes. Feel free to ad-lib it up or cut some parts short if you wish, whatever it takes for you to have fun and enjoy the script!]

*Background sound effects of ocean waves, will last for the first portion of the audio, feel free to turn down or off whenever you see fit*

*Open with the Mermaid, gagged and bound in chains to the front of a ship. Sounds of her struggling in her chains and muffling through the gag, eventually giving up on both, panting, out of energy*

*(Optional) She begins to sob quietly*

*The sound of footsteps on a wooden deck, coming towards the Mermaid. She notices, going quiet, her breath quickening as it gets closer*

*The footsteps stop. The mermaid tenses up and begins to whimper as whoever was approaching is to her now, her breathing quick*

*Sounds of a rag being dunked into a bucket of water, the whimpering continuing.*

*Suddenly, she takes a sharp breath, then begins to ease as a rag of water is rubbed against her skin. Her breathing slows as she looks at the listener*

*Muffled through the gag* Thank you…

*Sound of the rag returning to the bucket, and finally the gag is removed from her mouth*

*sounds of being ungagged* Pah - *speaking timidly* T-Thank you...the water feels really nice.

*(Optional) sounds of the rag being dunked into the bucket occasionally can continue for a few more lines in the background*

*Scared* Can you...can you tell me where we are...please?

*Pause for listener to say they’re not far from where they captured her*

Oh...alright. T-Thank you for telling me. You’re very kind.

*She begins to sob softly again*

Please...I’m just so scared. I just want to go home. Please, don’t hurt me...

[Can probably stop with the water bucket at this point]

*He raises a hand to wipe the tears from her cheek*

*Slightly shocked, sniffling* W-why are you being so nice to me? Aren’t you one of the crew that caught me?

*Dejected* Oh...you’re a slave, a prisoner...just like me.

I’ve heard bits and pieces since they pulled me from the ocean and chained me up. How the captain was keeping me as a prize to be sold...they gagged me after I screamed and cried almost all day yesterday.

*Feelings of being violated in her voice* Everyone’s been staring at me since this ship docked here. All of the sailors, their eyes have been so...scary, like I can see all the horrible things they want to do to me in them.

*Slightly hopeful* But you...your eyes are different. They look so kind...so safe. Like the ocean on a calm day. 

*Timidly* Anyways, umm... th-thank you for the water again. I was worried I was going to dry out up here. May I...give you a token of my gratitude? Okay…

*She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek*

*Sweetly, embarrassed* Thank you, Human. So, is this why you came up here, your Captain ordered you to give me some water?

*Confused* What? You’re not even supposed to be here? Then why?

Y-you want to set me free? But how? Last I saw, the Captain had the key on him at all ti-

*Shocked* Oh my goddess! Is that...is that the key? But how did you-

*Suddenly the sounds of a ships bell ringing, an alarm being raised*

*Panicking* Oh no! They must be looking for you, for the key.

Please, no, I don’t want you to get in trouble just to help me. *rattling chains* Please, just go, maybe you can say the key was misplaced or something.

*Alarm bell continues to sound. A click of one of the locks being opened*

*Excited* My arm, it’s free! We can do this, we can actually do this!

But I hear them, they’re almost here. Hurry, please!

*A second click of another lock*

Oh, my tail is free too! Just one more and-

*gasps in fear* Oh no, they’re here! Now what are we going to-

*One final click of the last lock*

*screaming* Human!

*Sound of a large splash in the water, then the Mermaid resurfaces* 

Human! Hurry, jump! Before they catch you!

*The sounds of a second splash as both are now in the water*

*Still incredibly frightened* Don’t worry, I’ve got you.

*Gasps* Look out!

*Sound of pistol shots as the pirates are firing into the water*

*The Mermaid and the listener dive under the water. The sound of the alarm bell fades and the pistol shots are muffled by the water*

Oh my goddess! Just hold onto me, okay? I promise I won’t let you go.

*After a few moments, the pistol shots stop, leaving silence*

I think...I think they stopped. We should probably get out of here before they come in after us.

Hey, are you okay? You got quiet all of a sudden.

*Panicking* Oh no! I forgot, humans can’t breathe underwater! Umm, umm… okay, don’t panic, I think I know what to do. Here -

*Gives a deep, passionate kiss to the listener* 

*Worried* Did it work? It’s a spell that should help you breathe underwater for a while. 

*Slight relief in her voice* Oh, thank the goddess. I know, I should have asked before kissing you, but I couldn’t think of any other way. Hopefully you can forgive me.

I know somewhere nearby we can hide. I’m a strong swimmer, so...if you want to hold onto me, I can get us there fast, okay? Yes, just like that. Okay, let’s go!

*A fade away with sounds of swimming from the ship.*

*Scene reopens with both Mermaid and listener surfacing in an underwater cave*

Okay, we should be safe in here until tomorrow. Then, we can figure out what to do.

Hmm? *Embarrassed* Oh, sorry, I guess I can let go of you now, huh? Sorry.

Oh, and don’t worry, you can still breathe on land. So…*being coy* if you want to get out, that’s fine, too. I’ll just...float here, in the water.

*Starting to relax* Umm, Human...that was really brave of you, back there, risking so much to rescue me. To rescue both of us, I guess. And now that we’re safe, maybe we could...get to know each other a little better. I have so many questions.

Okay, I’ll go first. So, how did you end up being on that ship? *pause* Oh, you were captured too, when those brutes raided your own ship? And they took you captive. I’m sorry to hear.

*Attempting to lighten the mood* So where are you from, originally? *pause* Amazing! So you’re from another continent, on the other side of the sea? 

That’s incredible. I’ve met fish and other Mers from far away, but never really traveled far from my home myself. 

*Nervous* I hope it’s still safe to go back there if those brutes know they can find me there now.

Alright, one last question, I promise. What do you plan on doing now? Returning home across the sea?

*timidly* Is there… is there a mate waiting for you?

There isn’t? *Sweetly* Well, I find that hard to believe with such a brave Human like you would be without a partner.

You can’t return home? Why not? *pause* Oh, that’s right, you’re without a ship.

*excited* Well, that’s no trouble! Wait here a moment, I’ll be right back!

*Sound of her diving underwater. After a few seconds, she resurfaces*

I saw some of these on the way into the cave. Here!

*sound of coins being dropped/counted*

*giggles* You seem a little surprised. People drop things like this all the time in the ocean, and we Mers are excellent at finding all the treasures left behind!

I actually have a large collection back at my home. I’d be honored to give you as much as you want, to thank you for saving me. 

*Timidly* Oh, it’s no trouble. It’s...It’s the least I can do. I owe you so much for what you did. Who knows what would have happened to me had they actually sold me…

*Nervous* Human...there’s one other thing I’d like to offer you. You risked everything for me, and that’s why…

*Trembling in her voice* That’s why I want to offer myself to you, as a token of my...my…

*Beginning to sniffle/cry* I’m sorry...I’m sorry, I want to do this, but I’m just...I’ve never done this before.I’ve never...had a mate before. I always wanted it to be with someone truly special. But, I promise, I won’t resist you. 

*sounds of listener wading into the water to her*

*bracing* Please, just be gentle with me...

*Shocked* What are you doing? You’re just...holding me. Why?

*pause for them to speak*

*Relaxing* ‘I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to’. I know you mean that, Human, but…

It’s not that I don’t want to, in fact...I’m curious what it’s like. I just want it to be with someone special, someone kind and brave. Someone...like you. 

*Timidly* I know this is a lot to ask of a stranger, but...would you...be my first? Please? I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather share this moment with than- mmMMMPH!

*He forces his lips to hers mid-sentence and begins kissing her, initially surprising her.*

*He begins with a few light, simple kisses to ease her into it. After a bit, it progresses to more intimate, deep kissing. At first, she resists, but gradually gets into it and accepts his more dominant kissing*

*Breaks the kiss, swooning* Oh, oh wow! That was...almost like my water breathing spell. Only SO much better. *giggling* I’ve never been kissed like that before.

I mean it, that was wonderful. I’d never dreamed that what I’d seen the Human couples doing on the beaches could be so...so intense.

*Coyly* Please, Human, may I have some more?

*More intimate kissing, this time with her taking the lead and being the more forceful of the two*

*Breaks the kiss, moaning* Mmmmm, thank you, Human, that was better than I’d imagined. 

*She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek*

*Timid, trying to stay sexy* You know, there are...other things I’ve seen Humans do that I’d love to try. From what I remember, it involves me using my mouth in a much...different place.

*Whispering in his ear* Would you like me to try for you? I promise, I’ll do my best to make you enjoy every second of it.

Please, lie down for me, Human. Mmm, are you comfy? Good, now, let me just help you get these silly pants off. *Giggles* Honestly, I don’t know why you humans wear these all the ti-

*Surprised* OH! T-That’s why! By the Goddess, is this what a human cock looks like? I mean, I knew that Human males had SOMETHING between their legs, but I’d never seen one up close before...

*Intrigued* Gosh, it’s so big! And so thick! I don’t even think my hand could fit around it.

*Nervously* May I...may I touch it? Please? I want to get a feel for it first before I try to...swallow it.

I can? Oh, thank you Human. I promise, I’ll be gentle.

Alright, let me just start by… placing my hands on it gently...like this…

*Concerned* Oh no! Are you okay? It twitched when I put my hand on it. I didn’t hurt you, did I?

*Embarrassed* Oh… that’s normal for Humans when someone touches their cock? When they enjoy it? *Flattered* Oh, Human, that’s very...sweet of you, I think.

*Trying to be seductive* Can I try again? I promise, I won’t be scared of it this time. Now, gently...

*Taking in a deep breath* Oh WOW! It feels so different than what I imagined. It’s...hard, yet soft, a little squishy even. *Giggles* 

*Slightly entranced* And it’s so warm in my hands, like I can feel your body heat coursing through it. Oh, it just feels so wonderful…

Hmm, you want me to rub my hands over it a bit? Like this?

*Becoming more comfortable with being sexy* Mmm, that’s a lovely sound you just made. Was that my doing, all because I moved my hands just the tiniest bit? 

*Giggles* I’ll remember that for later then. But for now, I think I’m ready to do what I promised you.

How should I start though? Maybe just a taste first.

*She takes his cock into her mouth, tasting the tip, giving it a few lewd sucking noises, before taking it out again*

*Aroused* Mmm, it’s actually quite nice. And the smell of it, I don’t know how to describe it. It smells...sexy, almost primal. It’s making me a little light headed.

And just the feeling of having it in my mouth.*Lusty moaning* Oh, goddess, I want more.

*Continue with blowjob noises for as long as you’d like, maybe a minute or two. Start out slowly, easing into giving it, and really pick up the pace at the end, sucking it furiously. Make it enjoyable for yourself!*

*Pulling his cock from her mouth, panting* Oh, that was amazing. I’ve never felt so wild before. I could do this all evening, Human.

*Moaning* Mmm, it’s even got my pussy burning with desire like when I watch Human couples on the beach. 

*Fantasizing* Shaking their hips, bouncing on one another...oh, it just makes me feel so HOT and needy, and I never understood why before. But now I do.

*Sexy, peppering his face with kisses* Please, Human, I want you to take me. I know earlier I said I was scared, and deep down, I still am, but right now all I can think about is being wrapped in your warm, safe arms, and sharing this moment with you. 

*Pleading* Please, Human… will you fuck me? You’re the only one I want to do this with. Please.

You will? Oh, thank you, Human. You don’t know what this means to - Eeep!

Why are you carrying me, Human? *Swooning* Not that I mind, I actually quite enjoy being in your arms.

Oh, carrying me from the water? *Coyly* I see. Don’t want me slipping away from you, hmm? *Giggles* I’m only teasing, Human. I know now you wouldn’t hurt me.

*Sighing* Much better. Now, how do we do this? I’ve seen it done before, but only from far away, so I’m still a little… what’s wrong, Human? You seem troubled by something.

*Pause for a moment for him to ask where her vagina is (I feel stupid writing this out but I know someone will ask and I feel it needs clarifying otherwise I’ll feel really dumb)*

*Giggling hysterically* Oh Human! No no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just, oh I should have known you’d be confused.

*Composing herself* Here, let me show you. All it takes is a little magic to show you where it is.

*(Optional) Sounds of a light magic spell being cast*

There, see? Just a simple spell reveals my pussy below the scales.

*Embarrassed* I’ve actually never shown anyone before. It’s a little embarrassing...but also strangely arousing. Like you can see all of me now. I kind of like it.

*Surprised* Oh, you’re getting on top of me! *Slightly panicked* Okay, umm...should I do something? Move a certain way, or adjust so you can get at me easier, or...

*Calming down* Oh, you don’t want me to do anything? I don’t understand, I thought I was to be pleasing you and…

Y-you want to make this special for me? Okay, I think I see now. *Nervous* So...should I just lie still for you? Okay, I’ll let you lead then.

*He kisses her intimately, and her body begins to relax. Suddenly, she feels the tip of his cock brushing against her folds, and she begins to whimper into his kisses*

*Breathy, still kissing* Oooh...I can feel you so close to my entrance. I’m so...hot...I want it so badly, Human, please...please be gentle.

*They continue kissing as he begins to insert himself. As he does so, she begins tensing up from the slight pain of her first time. She stops kissing, and begins to breath heavy*.

*Breathing heavy* I’m alright...I’m alright. It’s just...so big! But if you just go slow...and let me adjust… Haaaah!

*He continues pushing deeper into her, slowly, until she takes all of him. She moans and shudders in pleasure, enjoying the new sensations as he hilts inside her.*

*Light-headed* Oh my goddess...you’re inside me...there’s a Human inside me! Oh, and it feels so goooood.

I-I think I’m ready for what's next. Just...go slow at the start, please… HaAaH!

*He begins moving slowly inside her, taking it gently at first, letting her adjust. With each movement, she grunts and moans. Gradually her nervousness melts away as she begins to adjust to him inside her, and the pained sounds turn to sounds of lust and passion.*

*Between sounds of sexual enjoyment* Oh yes...fuck me, Human, fuck me...Oh you feel so good inside me. Please, don’t stop!

*Needy* Please, faster Human, fuck me faster. And harder! Please!

*He begins to pick up speed, her moans and grunts getting quicker and louder the harder he goes.*

*Screaming passionately* Oh yes, fuck me, fuck your virgin Mermaid, make me yours! All yours!

*He begins building to climax, and so does she*

*Close to cumming* By the Goddess, don’t stop! Keep going! Just like that, just like that! Yes! Oh, yesyesyes-

*Screaming climax as both of them cum together*  
*Panting afterwards, coming down from her orgasmic high* What...what was that? Did you...did you just cum inside me?

*Still panting* No no, it’s fine. I don’t know of Humans and Mermaids being able to have offspring together. But, Mmm...it feels oddly satisfying to have your cum inside me.

*Sighing from exhaustion* That was amazing, Human. I’ve never felt that good before in my life. You felt so good inside of me.

*Beginning to get drowsy, yawning* Oh Goddess, I am so tired now. Hmm? Oh! You’re wrapping your arms around me again.

Mmm, it feels so good to be held in your big, strong arms, Human. It’s so warm, and I feel safer than ever.

*Dreamily* Thank you, Human, that was wonderful. And you were so patient and gentle with me. I don’t think I would have enjoyed it as much with anyone else.

Tomorrow, I promise, we’ll go back to my home and get you as much treasure as you want. But for now, I would love nothing more than to sleep in your arms tonight.

*Yawning, falling to sleep* Good night...my love.

The Script Ends


End file.
